Valentine
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: First One-shot for my favorite archive of them all! This short story describes Ethan and Lena's magical and supernatural love for eachother. Ethan wants to celebrate with his favorite Caster, during Valentine's Day. (Sorry I know it's late) Please R&R guys! :D


"Valentine's Day"

A "Caster Chronicles" fanfic

**A/N: This is already part of a series of one-shots I wrote for Valentine's Day, but I just realized that Caster Chronicles had an archive so I wanted to publish it there for my fellow fans of the series. I hope you enjoy, and now I cannot wait to write more for this archive (that is surprisingly small) :) **

_**Lena's POV**_

"_Today is February 14 and Ethan has planned for me to have the greatest Valentine's Day celebration possible. I'm not sure that will work out as I've been having trouble controlling my powers lately. As a Natural and half Calaclyst, I control the elements. Lately I haven't been able to control my emotions. The weather reporters claim it to be a freak storm. But I know I'm the one causing the destruction of the hail storms and random twisters across Gatlin. I don't think its sickness causing this. I've just been very emotional lately. A lot has happened since I killed my mother and Abraham. I still feel guilty that I let my own mother die. She wasn't evil in the start. Ethan keeps telling me that she tried to kill me, which is true, but I still hold on to the picture of her holding me as a baby in her loving arms. It wasn't always all hate." _I wrote in my notebook as my junk necklace jingled around my neck. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Ethan.

"Come in," I said, my southern accent coming out. He opened the door slowly to reveal a large bouquet in his arms. He looked around my room that always reflected my emotions and frowned. Today my room was almost pitch-black from wall to wall. Only one small window let in some natural light, but the rain pitter-pattering against the window made it hard for the light to enter at all. A crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling in a bright white. I sighed and the walls were shown with the silver ink from which I wrote on them with. I had noticeably doing a lot of writing lately as my walls now looked almost silver from the words etched on them. Ethan walked further in and I fell back onto my dark grey bed sheets.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked me. He lay down next to me and looked at my green and yellow eyes. The way he stared made me think the golden was showing more than the green.

"I've just been thinking a lot," I told him. He picked himself up on one elbow and smiled.

"Well tonight will hopefully be better because we are going on a date!" Ethan said matter of factly. I smiled and lifted my head so our lips met. The best outcome of this entire adventure was being able to be with Ethan freely without causing him pain. Ethan pulled away and handed me the flowers. They were dark purple roses in the center that got lighter until you reached the white roses on the outskirts of the bouquet. It perfectly described me. The perfect balance of dark and light. A card stuck out from the flowers and it read:

_I love my Lena- Beana eternally. Nothing will ever keep us apart._

_-Ethan _

It was written in black sharpie, my favorite writing tool. Ethan had even given me a mini sharpie that is now attached to my junk necklace. It was just one of the things we now shared as a couple. When I looked up from the card Ethan was smiling widely.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked him.

"I was thinking a dinner at the water tower. I know we had some bad memories there, but maybe we could replace those with happy ones." Ethan said.

"Alright," I said calmly, and outside the rain fell faster. I really didn't love the idea of going back to the place where Ethan died. But I would cooperate for him. He took my hand and we left Ravenwood together in the rain. It reminded me of the first time we met, in the pouring rain. We drove in my Uncle Macon's hearse toward the water tower, and as we drove the rain slowed to a drizzle. I was relaxed around Ethan. He made me feel safe. By the time we got there, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds. We climbed all the way to the top of the tower and sat looking down at Gatlin around us. Ethan smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You were right. We're making good memories up here now," I replied. I smiled and the clouds parted to show the sun. It started drizzling as my heart skipped a few beats, and a rainbow crossed the sky ahead of us. I pulled Ethan closer to me and we kissed in the rain. It was the perfect moment. It was the perfect day. I could already feel my room changing to reflect my newest mood. Happy and romantic. My hair began to swirl around me and Ethan turned to see Ethan plus Lena being inscribed on the tower.

"You forgot the heart," He said jokingly. I glared, playfully punching his shoulder. The heart drew its way around our names.

"Better?" I asked.

"The best," Ethan said.

**THE END…**

**(Until next time my friends…)**

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
